The present invention is directed to a booster seat, and more particularly, to a booster seat including at least one of a thigh support, arm rest or head rest.
Booster seats are commonly used to secure a child occupant to a vehicle seat. The booster typically provides a surface upon which the occupant can sit, and may include a belt guide or the like which can receive a vehicle seat belt therethrough to guide the vehicle belt across the occupant in a desired manner. The booster seat may also include various other features to increase the comfort of the occupant.
One embodiment of the present invention is a booster seat which includes an adjustable thigh support to provide upper thigh support to occupants of various sizes. The booster seat may also include a pair of adjustable arm rests to support the arms of the occupant, as well as an adjustable head rest to support the head of a occupant.